The Tootsie Cloud Journal
by Maran-DUH
Summary: A oneshot, someone is observing Rory and Jess on accident. Who is it? If you guess you get a cookie.


Disclaimer: I don't own squat, so its pointless to sue.

A/N: This is just another one-shot that I wrote for a challenge. I hope you enjoy it. Its a lit, just in case you don't catch on, and if you guess who the narrator is, you get a cookie. Please read and review.

* * *

The Tootsie Cloud Journal

"Luke!" Rory yelled as she burst into the diner. I was quite surprised; I had never seen her, or her mother for that matter, run anywhere. Honestly, I thought they were physically incapable of running. Luke came running out of the back, also noting the urgency in her voice.

"Rory? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I need to know Jess' favorite candy."

You could obviously tell that this surprised Luke. Actually, it surprised me too. I though that everyone knew Jess' favorite candy. I guess that I was wrong, again.

"Rory, you come running in here, which scares me enough, then you yell for me like something major has happened, and all you want to know is Jess' favorite candy?"

Um, I'm really sorry if I scared you," I would like to note that she bit her lip, "but I really need to know what it is."

"It's okay. I'll forget that his ever happened I'm sure, but I'm afraid that I can't help you. I don't now Jess' favorite candy. You're welcome to run up to the apartment and see if you can find anything."

"Thanks Luke." She started towards the curtain. I've always wondered what's behind that curtain. I really ought to try to get back there someday.

"You've got five minutes, and you better come back looking exactly the way you do right now."

"Let me guess, Jess is up there?"

"You got it. Five minutes."

"Five minutes." She repeated before taking off behind the curtain.

Luke went back to the kitchen once she was out of sight, and I felt an urge; not a regular urge to use the bathroom, but an urge to go behind the curtain. Similarly to the urge to use the bathroom, this urge wouldn't go away unless I did what it said. Therefore, I quickly and quietly slipped behind the curtain, and looked around.

The staircase was not at all what I would have expected. It didn't look stable, and it was dirty. I would have figured that Luke would have at least kept it clean. But I shouldn't be worried about the staircase; it's the apartment that I care about.

Rory entered the room before I did, and she had her back turned to me giving me enough time to slip in. The apartment was just as I had suspected, small and Luke-like. But there were frilly curtains on the windows, like the ones in my room. I never thought that Luke would be a JcPenny fan. When I looked around some more, I heard Rory.

"Candy, candy," she mumbled. "Candy… Oh my God!"

"Who the hell! Rory?" Jess stumbled out in a pair of jeans without a shirt. I never noticed how good his body looked. I might want to bring that up in one of our next conversations. Well, one of our I-talk-and-he-flips-me-off's.

"Piglet?" She held up a pair of white boxers with a pink baby pig as the featured print.

"Those aren't mine." Jess said, looking around nervously.

"Uh-huh. So why are they in _your_ drawer?"

"They must've gotten mixed up in the wash."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't believe me then."

"I won't."

"One minute warning!" Luke yelled form what I assumed was the base of the stairs. I always wondered why he would do that; I still don't understand.

"Hey Jess, what's your favorite candy?"

"I don't have one. Candy rots your teeth."

"You sound like Luke." She smiled.

Jess must've taken it as an insult because he immediately responded, "Tootsie Rolls."

"Why?"

"Because they rot your teeth fastest."

"Good. Now, meet me at the bridge in two hours."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"I won't go if you don't tell me why."

"You will if you ever want me to give Hemmingway a try." That must've meant something, but I don't know. I'd never heard of Hemmingway. He must not live near Stars Hollow. Obviously Jess wanted Rory to "try" him quite a lot because he agreed quickly.

I don't "try" things. I'm not sure how one would "try" a person, but I really don't think I'd like it much. I don't like many things. I like pie. I wonder if Luke would give me some pie.

The pie was extremely good. Maybe it was better since I had to get it for myself. I don't know. I don't know much. But after I ate my pie I went to sit in a tree. I really don't know why I was going to sit in a tree, but that's what I did. I didn't want to go home, so I sat in a tree. Except when I got to the bridge that I had to cross to get to my tree, there were people on it. I didn't get very close; just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I still can't believe that you came." I female voice said. I recognized it as Rory's voice because it was so gentle. She has that about her. Gentleness, I mean.

"I don't know why. I want you to read Hemmingway, you won't agree unless I do this, and so here I am." There was that Hemmingway guy again. I really wish I knew who he is.

"Yes, but cloud watching. I can't picture Jess Mariano _cloud watching_."

"And why not?" At this point, Jess propped himself up on his elbows and Rory did the same giving him room to slide his arm behind her so that she was resting in the crook of his arm.

"Because you always put on the tough guy act and I just can't picture you watching clouds while eating Tootsie Rolls and wearing Piglet boxers."

"I told you those are Luke's."

"That's what you said, but doesn't mean I believe you."

They just started kissing after that, and it got extremely boring. I had nothing better to do than to go home. That's where I wrote this journal for your enjoyment. Wait, Mother is saying something. "Yes, I'm coming Mother." I respond. She wants me to go eat dinner.


End file.
